Unexpected
by bettynoire
Summary: Kagami reflects on the events of her school trip. A bit of brooding and a touch of romance. Dialogue taken from the a.f.k. subs of episode 21.


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, so please don't sue me. I'm poor anyway.

------------------------------------------

Kagami had never gotten a confession before. It wasn't that she liked anyone in particular – all the guys she knew were pretty dull, anyway. No, Kagami wasn't the type to really have anyone in mind, even though she had secretly always wanted there to be someone out there. She knew, somehow, that when they finally found her, that someone would be the One. Perfect, if only for her. So long as they liked her, that should be enough, right?

Kagami plopped back onto her bed, having already bathed and changed into her favorite large button down shirt she liked to use as pajamas. Though her class trip was now officially over, she found she couldn't get the past few days events out of her head. Well, not the whole weekend. Just a couple specific pieces, really. Not that she was brooding or anything. Not at all.

Kagami was, and always had been, an utterly hopeless romantic. Konata would never let her live it down if she knew, so Kagami tried her best to hide it. She managed to get teased for it nonetheless – somehow that girl's knowing smirk just seemed to get wider and damn if it didn't just drive Kagami crazy. So what if Kagami wanted romance in her life? Even Konata lamented the group's general seclusion from the male species, on occasion. Kagami didn't see why she should find it so embarrassing when Konata teased her about it, seeing as that midget apparently felt the same. Geez. Kagami felt her cheeks burn just thinking about it, her hands folding under her head as she closed her eyes. She kicked her legs as they hung at the knees off the edge, enjoying the soft thump of her bare feet against the wooden bed stand, using the motion as a sort of frustration filter.

Her reaction to the note was normal, she thought, despite her lack of a crush or any specific person she'd like it to be. It wasn't so much an issue of who it might have been, so much as just the idea of it all. Someone _liked_ her. Someone liked _her_. Even _Tsukasa_ had managed a few confessions in the four years they'd spent in school. Tsukasa was cute, after all, even if she was a total spaz. Kagami knew she was boyish and aggressive and couldn't cook and was a little overweight and-... But... surely she wasn't all bad? She had a nice face, at least. Maybe.

And then how it had turned out. Oh man. After the whole day, thinking about it, being distracted by the boys running around doing stupid things she normally would have been annoyed at them for doing, spaced out and missing out on every conversation she normally was so involved in whether she wanted to be or not – and then... _that?_ That was all? She had actually waited for twenty minutes at that bench, a tightness in her chest so restricting she thought her ribcage had actually managed to shrink. All for a stupid fricking doll. She rolled onto her side, curling up a bit and frowning, a little sadly. Damned otakus were infiltrating every aspect of her life. She could barely stand the one, and then they start doing drive by fake-out confessions.

She sat up, deciding that thinking was only postponing her usual nighttime productivity and set about to do some homework, but just as she sat down at her desk, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagamin," Konata's voice sounded amused as usual on the other end of the line. "Did you guys make it back alright?"

"Yeah, Tsukasa and I made it back in one piece," Kagami felt herself instantly brighten the second she recognized the voice. For an otaku, Konata could have surprisingly good manners. "Tsukasa's already asleep though." Konata hummed in response.

"I figured you'd be sulking in bed."

Taken aback for a second at Konata guessing correctly, Kagami went into auto-defense mode. "Why would I be doing that?" She allowed a bit of her earlier irritation with the girl enter her voice. She shouldn't be making assumptions like that. Even if she was right. Konata seemed to take the hint and changed the subject without missing a beat.

"Did you put up the sticker photo?" Her voice was warm and playful.

"How could I put up something so embarrassing?" Kagami responded automatically, though she found herself blushing. She clicked the phone off a few minutes later, after trading good night wishes with her best friend, feeling a bit better than she had earlier. She sighed, letting her hand, phone still in it, rest on top of her desk. She looked up, the photo right above her desk, easily visible on top of her calendar. 'We love Kagamei,' it stated proudly in bubbly letters – the e was crossed out to change it to her own name. It had been Konata's choice, and it was her x placed over the offending letter. Of course the blue haired girl would pick something so embarrassing the one time she decides to take notice of her best friend and do something genuinely – well. Sweet.

Kagami felt a familiar tightness in her chest, and blushed involuntarily.

Geez. Damn otakus.

-----------------------

A/N: Ending's a bit abrupt, I know, sorry. I basically wanted to explore what was going on in Kagami's head after the school trip in episode 21. I might add chapters after this from other characters points of view, but it all depends on how much you guys like it, I suppose. Reviews are greatly appreciated and will help me to write more. :-p Speaking of inspiration, if you're reading this, drop by the Lucky Star forums page and post something in the Lucky Star: Plot Bunnies forum. Ideas and conversation to inspire ideas is the goal so drop by so we can all enjoy and make more awesome Lucky Star fanfic.


End file.
